Exterior siding systems often include a plurality of siding panels, with each of the siding panels formed to simulate a plurality of individual decorative units. For example, each siding panel may be formed to simulate multiple wooden shakes or shingles. As such, each decorative unit is formed to simulate a single shake or shingle. However, the decorative units may be formed to simulate other siding materials, including stone, tile, et cetera.